TRIGONOMETRÍA
by MEXTLI
Summary: BELLA: UNA NOCHE DE ESTUDIO CON EDWARD, MIS PENSAMIENTOS ME LLEVAN A OTRA PARTE... HASTA DÓNDE ME DEJARÁ LLEGAR ÉL?
1. I

**TRIGONOMETRÍA**

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo. En la mesa de la cocina de mi modesta casa, en mi enésima clase particular de trigonometría. Edward explicándome por segunda vez la clase de ese día, y por segunda vez no ponía atención ¿cómo se puede poner atención cuando los labios de tu maestro se mueven de forma tan sensual y su delicioso aliento te pega en la nariz? _tan rico, tan dulce, tan antojable…_

Ya no resistí más y me abalancé encima de él sin aviso alguno sentándome en sus piernas y besándolo como no me permitía, creía que me apartaría como siempre que intentaba algo parecido pero no lo hizo, al contrario, enredó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura apretándome a su cuerpo con tal ferocidad que me hizo estremecer y con la otra me tomó de la nuca y entrelazó mi cabello en sus largos dedos. En vez de sofocarme el tacto frío de sus labios contra los míos encendía más y más la llama en mi pecho. Los besos cada vez más largos y excitantes entrecortaban mi respiración. Mi novio se desprendió un momento de mi, me lanzó una mirada de lujuria que nunca le había visto en sus dorados ojos y de un movimiento de su muñeca me arrancó la blusa…

…

-Y así obtienes el resultado ¿me explico?... ¿Bella?... ¿Bella?... ¡Bella!

-¿eh? ¡Ah! sí… digo, no… ummmm, ¿qué?

-¿me estabas escuchando?

- No, me distraje… perdón- sentí como me sonrojaba por dejar que mi imaginación volara tanto.

-Te recuerdo que en una semana es el examen y no andas tan bien en esta materia como para que te estés distrayendo, además…

¡Oh Dios! hasta regañando es sexy, por primera vez en mi vida me llegaban estos pensamientos, algo se despertaba dentro de mi, un calor intenso pero delicioso. Las maripositas que Edward, mi apetecible novio, me hacía sentir siempre estaban tomando forma de un felino feroz que luchaba por salir (y saltar sobre él), cada movimiento de su perfecto cuerpo me hacía sudar aunque estuviera lloviendo a cántaros afuera y el aire frío se colara por las ventanas, no podía sugerirle algo, mucho menos intentarlo y no por temor al rechazo, sabía muy bien que Edward me deseaba tanto como yo a él pero se limitaba por miedo a lastimarme, con su sobrehumana fuerza podría partirme en dos en un pestañeo "no tentemos al destino" me decía siempre que intentaba dar soluciones a esta situación, el sentimiento (por no decir deseo) tomaba más fuerza cada día.

-¿qué tienes cariño? te noto demasiado distraída y tu ritmo cardiaco anda algo alterado ¿qué pasa?

No podía hablar demasiado alto, Charlie estaba en la otra habitación, ¡demonios! por primera vez deseé que pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos

-no, nada, solo estaba… pensando.

-¿ah si? y… ¿en que pensabas? si se puede saber- dejó esbozar su torcida sonrisa sexy y acercó su rostro al mío peligrosamente, dejando apenas un centímetro entre nuestros labios y empezó a juguetear con los mechones de mi cabello _¡respira Bella, respira!_ me recordé.

- En ti…- jadeé.

- ¿ajá?- ¡uff, su aliento!

- Y en mi… y en cosas que no van a suceder, no ahora- esta última frase la dije más bajo y cuando acabé hizo un gesto de auténtica curiosidad.

-¿cómo qué cosas?

- ummm, te las digo al rato…- cuando se escurriera en mi habitación a altas horas de la noche.

- Está bien. Pero por el momento: trigonometría- solo puede asentir con la cabeza y tratar de poner atención.


	2. II

**II**

Envuelta en la cálida colcha purpura que cubre mi cama y la vista fija en la oscuridad de mi cuarto estaba esperando lo que todas las noches llega: el frío que me hace estremecer. No un frío desagradable que penetra los huesos y no te deja mover como el del bosque húmedo sino el que hace que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobren vida y que el felino que está dentro de mi despierte listo para saltar…

La colcha se levantó de una manera tan sutil que si no supiera lo que lo provoca pensaría que solo la meció el viento, el frío inundó la cama y se hundió con el peso del causante, enredó mi cintura con su gélido brazo y sentí su respiración en mi oído, me quedé congelada en mi posición, como si me diera miedo lo que pudiera pasar, tratando de reprimir toda la "emoción" que sentía en el momento. El hecho de que mi novio entre a hurtadillas a mi cuarto en la noche hace que mi imaginación vuele a niveles inconcebibles, no soy muy imaginativa y menos en aspectos que no he vivido, hasta entonces; cuando mi libido se había posesionado de mí. Entonces escuché su voz profunda que me hizo estremecer:

-Bella…

-¿sí?- susurré y mi piel se erizó al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

-¿cuál es el coseno de pi sextos?

Me enfrié como si estuviera en el bosque -un medio de la raíz cuadrada de tres- respondí con la voz más controlada que pude y no dije más.

-Muy bien- dijo Edward echándose para atrás en la cama y soltándome de su abrazo –que bueno que has puesto atención, tienes que salir muy bien en este examen para subir tus notas…- prosiguió aparentemente indiferente a que yo me quedara congelada en mi posición sin responder-… hasta Charlie se sentirá más tranquilo al notar que dan frutos las clases personales…- seguí escuchando su monólogo hasta que me calmé del cambio de temperatura corporal, tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire y al soltarla me incorporé para sentarme a su lado, tomé su mano, lo miré fijamente, asentí en donde me parecía pertinente de su plática de las notas y las universidades… y traté de no pensar en él, la cama y yo…

Después platicamos de todo lo demás en la misma posición: Edward recostado en lo largo de mi cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera jugando con los mechones sueltos de mi cabello y yo sentada a su lado, a la altura de su cintura pasando mis dedos en los pliegues de tela de su pantalón.

-Y bueno…- soltó de repente.

-¿qué?- pregunté algo confundida.

-¿qué tipo de cosas, tuyas y mías, te distrajeron en la cocina?- dijo tranquilamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ah! Eso…- por un momento se me olvidó lo de esa tarde-…bueno, nada extraordinario… -un calor nada parecido al de minutos antes hizo que me pusiera roja, un calor de vergüenza y arrepentimiento por prometerle que se lo contaría -… de hecho no tiene importancia, así que olvídalo…

-No voy a olvidar algo que te pone tan nerviosa- noté que observaba mis mejillas.

-Aunque te lo dijera, no tiene caso- levanté un poco la mirada de mis manos sudorosas, él levantó una ceja -no me vas a dar otra respuesta a la acostumbrada- dije con resignación y lo vi fijamente a los ojos.

-Inténtalo.

Abrí tanto los ojos a esa palabra que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo y pensando en su respuesta conseguí el valor: me incliné un poco más a Edward para darle un beso suave y rápido en los labios, mis manos se engancharon en su camisa, levanté mi pierna unos centímetros de la cama y la pasé por su cintura quedándome sentada un poco más arriba de su cadera, él observó mis movimientos con suma precaución y, para mi sorpresa, puso sus manos en mi cintura. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, nerviosos, en esa posición.

-Así que de esto se trata- dijo finalmente, previendo su rechazo quise defenderme

-Edward, yo…- y con su dedo en mis labios me interrumpió.

Me analizó con la mirada, separó su dedo de mis labios y lo enredó en los mechones de mi cabello, jugó con ellos un minuto y luego lo pasó por mi frente, delineó mi nariz y mis labios suavemente, su tacto frío me estremeció de nuevo haciendo que cerrara los ojos instintivamente pero me quedé callada, esperando el siguiente movimiento. Sentí el frío en mi barbilla y luego en mi cuello, al notar que bajaba abrí de nuevo los ojos y se detuvo justamente debajo de mi clavícula, vi perpleja su dedo y luego a Edward, él me observó con precaución unos segundos que se me hicieron una eternidad como esperando que hiciera o dijera algo, no lo hice, así que siguió. Bajó más lento su dedo encima de mi sudadera roída, provocando que mis pechos se marcaran en la tela, sentí mis mejillas arder, su dedo siguió su camino por mi cintura rodeando más despacio mi ombligo no se detuvo hasta que llegó a mi vientre, contuve la respiración esperando que _algo_ pasara, entonces la otra mano, que seguía en mi cintura, bajó un poco y el dedo se paseó por mi pelvis hasta mi muslo, ambas manos, sincronizadas, recorrieron mis piernas sin prisa, mi cuerpo entero se invadió del ardor de mis mejillas sentí algo parecido a la ansiedad pero me contuve tratando de disfrutar aquel inusual momento.

-Eres hermosa- su voz hizo que saliera de mi trance de éxtasis, lo miré perpleja- y tan suave- colocó sus manos en mi espalda y me acercó a él, mis manos soltaron su camisa y envolvieron su torso, nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

Terminé encima de mi brazo izquierdo con la colcha cubriéndome y enredada en sus brazos.

-Descansa- me besó la frente.

Me quedé dormida en segundos.


	3. III

**III**

Miré el borde bajo del espejo, incapaz de subir la mirada, sólo podía ver el reflejo de mis pies descalzos en el piso de madera, estaba frío, más frío de lo que había sentido nunca pues mi cuerpo tenía una temperatura poco habitual para el clima de Forks: caliente, muy caliente, alguien más hubiera dicho que tenía fiebre. Estaba sudando. Solo había sentido este calor en mi antiguo hogar Phoenix o, precisamente, cuando enfermaba.

Pero mi temperatura corporal tan alta no se debía a eso, para nada. Tenía otra razón, aunque todavía me debatía en definir cual era: nerviosismo o excitación. Pensar en esto hacia que mi fiebre subiera otro grado centígrado. _Calma, todo va a salir bien_ me animé (aunque no estaba segura de qué sería "todo") y subí un poco la mirada, vi mis piernas desnudas. _Calma, tranquila, respira…_ me recordaba mientras mi cabeza subía más y más, hasta que el reflejo del espejo dejó ver mi cuerpo entero, mi pálida piel había tomado un color rosa vivo, casi fucsia ¡Era tan extraño! Me sorprendí al verme así, al sentirme así. _Calma, tienes que relajarte o va a sospechar desde el principio. _Tomé aire profundamente y luego lo solté despacio, mi corazón ya no estaba tan acelerado y mis manos habían dejado de sudar. Entonces pude concentrarme. Examiné cada centímetro de mi piel y de mi atuendo como la primera vez que lo vi.

-¡Anda, sal ya!- chilló impaciente afuera del vestidor de esa lujosa tienda.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Alice, es bonito pero muy caro, no tengo el dinero- dije demasiado bajo como para que sólo Alice me escuchara mientras me veía en esos tres espejos, de repente sentí una mano fría tomarme del brazo y me jaló fuera del vestidor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Bella! ¡Te ves hermosa, tan sexy! Edward no se podrá resistir a esto…. –cantó mientras daba saltitos alrededor mío. Las vendedoras nos veían, divertidas. Me dio tanta pena que regresé al vestidor con mi escandalosa amiga. Me tomó de los hombros y me puso contra los espejos. –Te lo llevas- sentenció.

-No, Alice, no puedo- dije viendo nuestros reflejos, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Yo no le pedí ayuda, ella me trajo casi arrastrándome. Aunque una parte de mi accedió pensando en el próximo encuentro que pudiera tener con Edward. Esto me hizo enrojecer y olvidar que estaba en esa pequeña y elegante habitación con mi cuñada favorita.

-Nada de _no Alice_- dijo "imitándome"-¡Te lo llevas! Si quieres considéralo un regalo, no hagas esa cara, bueno, si tanto trabajo te cuesta… Todos los regalos y sorpresas que te pudiera dar en este año van en este conjunto, y en este, necesitas uno más cómodo, casual y que combine…- _ordenó_ mientras me enseñaba dos piezas blancas.

Me volví a revisar, de arriba a abajo, di vuelta sobre mi propio eje para ver la parte trasera. Los rizos de mi cabello bajaban por mis hombros y espalda, esta noche los había arreglado, hacían un lindo marco para mi lencería nueva. De verdad me veía bien, me sentía bien, de una forma diferente a la acostumbrada. ¡Wow!

La tela era tan suave, se sentía bien en mi piel. Las pantaletas tenían un corte clásico, a la altura de la cadera, el encaje azul cielo cubría mi vientre mientras que el azul oscuro, más discreto, vestía el resto. El sostén era de media copa, me hacía ver los pechos más grandes (salían un poco de los bordes superiores), estaba hecho de los mismos encajes, la parte inferior con el azul oscuro y la superior con el azul cielo casi transparente, se podía ver un poco de la areola de mi pezón. Al pensar que Edward me vería así me abochorné y las mariposas que sentía en el estómago bajaron a mi vientre, y luego más abajo… _Calma, calma o tendrás que limpiar antes de tiempo_. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora me apresuré a vestirme con mi "pijama", la sudadera vieja y roída, y a meterme a la cama, él estaba a punto de llegar, los nervios me comían pero traté de tranquilizarme dentro de mi colcha.

Desde la noche que nos acariciamos más allá de los límites de Edward nuestros encuentros eran más cercanos, él se estaba dejando llevar y yo lo disfrutaba… Sus labios rígidos y fríos se paseaban sobre los míos, de forma suave y constante mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda al mismo ritmo que su beso, estaba tan entusiasmada por lo ocurrido momentos antes que el frío que habitualmente sentía de su cuerpo se había convertido en fuego que me envolvía. Había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. Seguimos con ese tierno beso hasta que hizo que abriera los ojos, desorbitados, al sentir la punta de su lengua dentro de mi boca y sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, con pequeñas pausas, sobre mi ropa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Su lengua recorrió poco tiempo mi boca pero nuestros labios nunca se separaron más que para que yo respirara. El recuerdo me hizo estremecer.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que el susurro del viento levantó mi colcha. Se introdujo en mi cama, colocó sus manos en mi vientre y me apretó contra él mientras me besaba el cuello, su frío tacto y aliento me hicieron transpirar. _Calma, calma…_ Rodeé en mi espacio quedando todo mi peso en el hombro izquierdo (no movió los brazos de su posición así que sus manos quedaron en mi trasero) pasé mi mano por su frente hasta acariciar su cabello, lo vi a los ojos tímidamente y lo besé de la misma forma, al despegar nuestros labios, con su sexy sonrisa me dijo –Hola.

–Hola- contesté y sonreí como una tonta.

-¿Como estuvo tu día con Alice?

-Bien…- me limité a decir considerando lo pésima mentirosa que soy.

-¿Cuántos vestidos te hizo probar?- soltó una carcajada.

-Muchos…- hice una mueca y reí también -…creo que no volveré a salir con ella en mucho tiempo…- continué diciendo mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar. Se me quedó viendo detenidamente, recorriendo mi cara con sus dorados ojos, hice lo mismo unos instantes hasta que solté. - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada.

-¿Nada, seguro?

-Sí, bueno, solo algo… Bésame…

Acto seguido, yo ya estaba encima de él besándolo apasionadamente, casi desesperada… Me besó de la misma forma paseando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo y yo las mías por el suyo, busqué los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabotonar, se deshizo de mi beso bruscamente _¡Oh, no!_ Puso su mirada en su camisa sujetada por mis manos y luego en mi cara, estaba jadeando. _Esto se acaba aquí_, pensé. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando en vez de separase de mi, me acercó más a su cuerpo, su beso fue desenfrenado. En cuanto acabé de desabrochar le quité la camisa dejando ver su blanco y perfecto torso, mis labios bajaron de su boca en busca de sus músculos, mi labio superior acarició recorriendo su fresco cuello hasta encontrar su pecho, que se agitaba frenéticamente al ritmo de su respiración.

Mientras le besaba el torso cariñosamente, él me tomó dela cintura, me cargó e hizo que me sentara en su pecho desnudo, me observo un minuto con una expresión que pocas veces le había visto antes, estaba excitado. Pasó sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi cintura tomó el dobladillo de mi sudadera y lo despegó de mi piel, introdujo su mano debajo de esta, su tacto frío con mi ardiente y sudorosa piel hizo que me estremeciera por lo que solté un bajo bufido, se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo de repente.

-Nada- contesté -…sigue-. Mi voz sonó desesperada. Por este momento acepté el regalo de Alice, ya no podía esperar por ver su reacción. Y siguió.

Introdujo su otra mano dentro de mi sudadera y ambas subieron por mi cintura despacio, pasearon por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén, se detuvieron ahí. –Vaya- exclamó, -te preparaste-. Una ola de sangre me inundó debajo de mi piel pero no dije algo. Sus manos, cuidadosamente, tocaron el encaje de mi sostén, recorrieron la parte trasera y poco a poco acariciaron el frente. Sentir sus manos en mis pechos fue glorioso, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo entero, cuando me quitó la sudadera (tan delicadamente que sentí que le quitaba algo tan frágil que se podría romper) entendí que el también la sintió. Quedé sentada en su pecho con el torso cubierto sólo por mi caro sostén, estaba sumamente nerviosa, noté debajo de mis piernas que él también lo estaba.

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado para mi hermana Mariana y mi amiga Thalía que cumplen años el 10 y 3 de mayo, respectivamente. Perro, mugrosa, las quiero mucho! Gracias por su apoyo!!!!!


	4. IV

**IV**

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, no podía hablar, no sabía qué hacer, empecé a sentir gotas de sudor recorriendo mi espalda pero mis ojos no se movían de su cara, de su mirada fija en mí, las aletas de su nariz dilatándose al unísono con su pecho en cada respiración y su boca entreabierta al igual que la mía.

Me sostenía encima de él con los brazos extendidos y mis manos apoyadas a los costados de su cabeza, estaba congelada, no sabía cómo seguir, ¿hasta dónde llegaríamos? Las manos de Edward se posaron en mis muslos -¿qué estaba pensando él?- y buscaron el resorte de mi viejo pantalón (complemento de mi deprimente pijama) los dedos índices se engancharon a él y lo comenzaron a bajar. Tomé una bocanada de aire y lo sostuve, eché mi cuerpo para atrás, mis manos se posaron en sus piernas y oprimieron sus músculos (él soltó un bufido), mientras sus manos corrían mi pantalón más apretaba yo, cuando mi pantalón no bajaba más Edward se movió tan rápido que solo fui consciente de lo que hizo hasta que se detuvo.

Yo estaba tendida en medio de mi cama, la colcha púrpura revuelta a un lado mío y él parado al pie de mi cama sin camisa con una expresión en su rostro tan poco familiar como el bulto en su pantalón, mi mirada se detuvo ahí. Abrí tanto los ojos que él apartó la vista de mí y la posó debajo de sí.

–¡Oh!- dijo.

–¡Wow!- dije en lo que fue casi un susurro.

–No, wow tú…- me dijo viéndome otra vez.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que ya no tenía el pantalón puesto, me hice para atrás chocando mi cabeza con la cabecera de mi cama traté de incorporarme pero no pude, me rendí para dejar de hacer el ridículo y lo volteé a ver, Edward estaba muy divertido, me sonrojé e hice una mueca, él dejó de reír.

–Lo siento, es que…-empezó a decir pero yo lo interrumpí: –Cállate. Ven-.

Cuidadosamente posó sus rodillas y manos en el colchón, gateó hacia mí; sus manos frías tomaron mis tobillos, me arrastró hacia él sobre el colchón, su barbilla quedó a la altura de mi cadera pude sentir su fresca respiración en mi vientre, sus labios se posaron en él y lo recorrieron con pequeños besos, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y mis piernas se movían inquietas debajo de él. Comenzó a subir sus labios recorriendo mi cintura, mi pie encontró el bulto en su pantalón (-Ah!-escuché que soltó), mi respiración se aceleró. Sin aviso alguno acaricié su pene encima del pantalón con el dorso de mi pie, lo sentí estremecerse arriba de mí, alzó su cabeza para nos encontramos con la mirada, por un segundo me detuve.

-¡No!, no pares por favor-jadeó.

Seguí. Fue tan excitante sentirlo retorcerse, escuchar sus quejidos que trataba de ahogar, sentir su respiración agitaba en mi cintura y su pene cada vez más erecto en mi pie que apenas me di cuenta cuando retomó el hilo de sus besos en mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos, los besó encima del encaje al igual que la piel desnuda que este dejaba, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo nuevamente y se detuvieron en los tirantes del sostén. Detuvo la tanda de besos. Me miró de nuevo, lo miré, no tuve que decir algo. Siguió besándome, dudoso resbaló las tiras de encaje de mis hombros, buscó con sus dedos el borde de las copas y las deslizó suavemente, tan despacio como esperando alguna reacción mía la cual fue un sonido de la garganta y un estremecimiento completo de mi cuerpo. Dejó mis pechos desnudos para besarlos. Sentí mi cuerpo arder, solo sentía mi garganta moverse pero no recuerdo escuchar mis propios sonidos, por su reacción, parece que él sí los escuchó. Solo fui consciente de mis quejidos al soltar uno fuerte cuando sus labios prensaron uno de mis pezones, no lo podía creer ¿de verdad eso estaba pasando? Dejé de pensar en esto y me concentré en el cuerpo de Edward encima de mí, en eso sentí su lengua recorrer mi pezón, mi cadera se sacudió involuntariamente, la de él hizo un movimiento parecido en respuesta, mis quejidos bajaron de volumen (Charlie no tendrá el oído tan agudo como los vampiros pero si seguía, seguro me escucharía) pero fueron más seguidos. Mis manos lo acariciaron desesperadamente hasta que se detuvo. Se incorporó en cuatro y subió su cabeza, lo miré dudosa. –Espero no te moleste- me dijo mientra se bajaba despacio, me sorprendí y solté otro quejido cuando sentí su pene en mi entrepierna, el soltó uno también. Ahora su cabeza estaba a la altura de la mía, nos vimos fijamente y apretó sus labios contra los míos, yo abrí la boca para darle el beso bien, en respuesta su cadera se estrujó más con la mía ahora su pene había quedado en el lugar preciso para sacarme el aire, el beso se deshizo.

-¿Te lastimé?- dijo jadeando, él tampoco tenía aire.

–No, no- respondí y lo volví a besar.

Nuestras caderas se sacudieron de igual manera, él lo hacía con sumo cuidado pero yo ya no podía esperar, en mi mente solo estaban nuestros labios unidos, mis pechos rozando su blanco pecho y su cadera tan cerca de la mía que sólo la tela de nuestra ropa impedía que me penetrara.

Yo acariciaba su espalda, bajé mis manos a su trasero y lo apreté hacia mí. Sentí más su pene en mi vulva. Llevé mis manos delante de su pantalón y lo desabroché, bajé el cierre y comencé a quitárselo, no obtuve alguna queja. No pude quitárselo completamente, él tuvo que acabar con eso y lo tiró en el suelo.

Después de deshacerse de su pantalón, Edward quedó de pie al lado de la cama, sus ojos me recorrían de pies a cabeza y mis ojos hacían lo mismo con su cuerpo. Me moví de tal forma que mis piernas pudieron rodear las suyas, lo llamé hacia mí con un movimiento de manos él, en cambio, se arrodilló en el suelo. Mis piernas ahora rodeaban su torso. Posó su mano izquierda en mi pierna derecha, la acarició suavemente de la rodilla al muslo, subió un poco a mi cadera y bajó la palma unos centímetros. La otra mano hizo lo mismo pero al moverla tomó el rumbo de mi entrepierna. Cuando llegó al encaje de mi panty un brusco movimiento involuntario de mis piernas hizo que golpeara con tal fuerza la radio de mi buró que terminó en el suelo acompañada de un estruendoso sonido. En un instante Edward giró la cabeza bruscamente en dirección a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije un poco exaltada.

-Charlie…- se limitó a decir.

-¡¿Charlie?!

- … viene para acá- dijo tranquilamente –se alarmó por el ruido.

No tuve que escuchar todo el enunciado, de un brinco ya estaba acomodando la lencería y buscando desesperadamente mi pijama esparcida en el suelo. Un brazo helado se enredó en mi cintura, enfrente de mi aparecieron colgados la sudadera y el pantalón.

-Cálmate- me dijo mi novio con la voz más tranquila que le había escuchado esa noche.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- contesté mientras acababa de ponerme las prendas roídas, en cuanto terminé salí corriendo de mi cuarto. Encontré a Charlie a mitad de la escalera, en cuanto me vio abrió los ojos como platos y paró en seco.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurrió? Escuché un ruido, vine a ver qué…-

- Nada papá- me vio con cara de incredulidad, así que repuse enseguida- bueno… sí pasó algo… es que…

- Estás sudando Bella, ¿qué pasó?- me interrumpió Charlie ya desesperado.

- Tuve una pesadilla. Y bueno, ya sabes cómo duermo, me… exalté tanto en el sueño que golpeé el radio de mi buró. Creo que necesitaré otro.

Me observó unos instantes hasta que aceptó mi versión - ¿Te hiciste daño?

-No, solo me desperté asustada.

- Está bien. Regresa a la cama.

- Sí papá, no te preocupes, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana- y regresó a la sala.

Volví a mi habitación aliviada porque Charlie creyó mi mentira, Edward me esperaba sentado en la cama, estaba vestido.

-¿Qué pasó?- no pude ocultar la desilusión de mi voz.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día, ¿te parece?- extendió sus brazos.

- Está bien- dije casi corriendo hacia él, al llegar me acurruqué en sus brazos – eso fue… ¡wow!

Él soltó una carcajada y me besó - fue más que eso- dijo y me volvió a besar. – Así que por esto fuiste con Alice- dijo acariciando el encaje de la lencería por encima de mi pantalón, cuando me vio sonrojar volvió a carcajearse.

-¿Te gustó?- sentí las orejas arder.

-Mucho.

-Alice dijo que te gustaría- dije en medio de un bostezo.

Me levantó en sus brazos y me acomodó en la cama, me dejó un segundo, cuando regresó me arropó con la colcha que no había visto donde había quedado después de todo lo que pasó, se acurrucó al lado mío sobre esta y tarareó mi canción de cuna. Me acomodé en su abrazo escuchando su voz hasta caer inconsciente.

* * *

HOLA!

UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! YA SABEN QUE LA ESCUELA ABSORBE PERO YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y ESPERO TENER EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO PRONTO. GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA, QUE ESTÉN BIEN! BESOS!


	5. V

**V**

Siempre se vive una ola de agitación en la escuela; no hay rincón donde el crujir de las pisadas, los murmullos y los sonidos de toda clase de aparatos electrónicos de mis compañeros no se hagan presentes a cada instante. Ahí me encontraba yo. En medio de esa ola de ruido y movimiento, tratando de llevar una conversación con Jessica acerca de no-sé-qué, era casi imposible entender una sola palabra considerando la velocidad con la que hablaba y las pocas que podría entender se confundían con los grito de los otros chicos, sin contar que es difícil concentrarse cuando los nervios no te dejan en paz.

Esta clase es martirizante para mí, ese día lo era aún más.

Cuando el señor Mason entró el silencio se hizo de inmediato, sólo se escucharon unos cuantos pasos y el rechinar de los bancos con el piso cuando algunos compañeros regresaron a sus lugares habituales.

-Hoy traigo- alzó con ambas manos un gran fajo de papeles sobre su cabeza –las calificaciones del examen- concluyó casi ceremonialmente dejandolo caer mientras un murmullo de desaliento se dejó oír por parte de ciertos compañeros. Mi estómago se encogió.

Ese día me darían los resultados del examen de Trigonometría, vería los frutos de las noches de estudio con Edward… o de cama. La verdad es que ahora concentrarme era un poco más difícil, cuando dejaba mi mente volar siempre iba a _esa_ noche; recreaba las eróticas escenas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, siempre me estremecía, pensaba acerca del próximo encuentro ¿Sería igual? ¿Llegaríamos más lejos? A veces me dejaba llevar por mis deseos y recreaba una sensual escena donde él y yo nos volvíamos uno mismo. _Soy una pervertida_, pensaba divertida al mismo tiempo que apenada para mí misma. Pero en otras ocasiones imaginaba a Edward rechazándome y diciendo que nada de eso volvería a pasar, me dolía el pecho tan solo pensarlo.

-¡Ahh!- el grito de Jessica me sacó de mis cavilaciones -¡Ahh! No lo puedo creer ¡Obtuve una B!- volvió a gritar dando saltitos en su lugar, mientras admiraba la escena de triunfo de mi compañera el señor Mason pasó por mi lugar dejando el examen en la mesa, justo enfrente de mí, mi corazón se aceleró –Felicidades señorita Swan- dijo alejándose. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi en la parte superior derecha de la hoja de papel en un brillante color rojo una remarcada A-, no pude evitar sonreír. Para ser sincera esa era la mejor nota que había obtenido en Trigonometría. Estaba tan complacida que por un momento quise saltar y gritar como Jess o salir corriendo a darle la buena nueva a Edward (aunque Alice se lo debió haber informado en cuanto el profesor terminó de calificar mi prueba), en ese momento Ángela se acercó a mi asiento, cuando vio mi nota me felicitó con una gran sonrisa, también estaba feliz pero porque ella obtuvo una A.*

Tocó la campana. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí al estacionamiento a toda prisa (varias veces estuve a centímetros de chocar contra algo o alguien) me detuve al ver el reflejo plateado del Volvo de mi novio, ahí estaba él, magnifico como siempre, se me fue el aire al verlo, como siempre. Alrededor de él estaban sus hermanos y muchos compañeros (la salida era la hora más concurrida en el estacionamiento), no hizo falta que alguien le dijera que yo estaba ahí, seguramente me escuchó desde metros atrás o me olió en cuanto quedé expuesta al viento (siempre me decía que mi olor era único para él por lo que me podía identificar en cualquier lugar, no importando la cantidad de gente que estuviera a mi alrededor), giró su cuerpo hacía donde yo me encontraba cuando estuvo totalmente frente a mi me dedicó una de sus sexys y hermosas sonrisas torcidas, yo le sonreí como respuesta natural y corrí a su encuentro.

Realmente corrí hacia él. En un torpe salto me lancé a sus brazos, mis labios "cayeron" en sus labios, me enredé en su cuello mientras él me abrazó fuertemente de la cintura y me apretó a su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraron a mí de tal manera que me alzó la blusa, sentí el frío de la lluvia en mi espalda y sus manos enredadas en la tela. El beso fue intenso. Olvidé que no estábamos solos hasta que Edward dejó de pasear sus labios por los míos, me extrañó que se quedara tan quieto, separé mis labios y abrí los ojos -¿Qué pasa?- le susurré. No tuvo que contestarme, moví lentamente la cabeza a mi alrededor; todos nos miraban, incluso sus hermanos, con la boca abierta, hasta ese momento fui consciente que todos estaban en silencio con la tención fija en nosotros. -¡Oh!- dije para Edward y para mí mientras él me bajaba despacio. Nos subimos a su auto lentamente si decir palabra alguna, todos lo que habían presenciado nuestra demostración de cariño nos siguieron con la mirada, nadie dijo algo hasta que Emmet soltó una de sus escandalosas carcajadas. Edward apretó los labios.

Hasta ese momento, nunca habíamos dado ese tipo de escenas en la escuela, si tan solo tomarnos de la mano era raro… ya entiendo porque todos se sorprendieron…

Todo el camino a mi casa fue silencioso, estaba un poco incómoda con eso por lo que traté de romper el hielo.

-Estuvo un poco raro todo eso, ¿Eh?

-Sí, fue raro.

…

-Pues tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, obtuve una A- ¿Estás orgulloso de mí?- dije lo más entusiasta que pude son la esperanza de contagiarlo.

-Sí, mucho… Felicidades- contestó él secamente.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué te molestó tanto?

-Pues… no es que me molestara…

-Entonces, ¿qué fue?

-Lo que algunos de ellos pensaron- frunció el entrecejo, lo miré dudosa – en realidad, todos pensaron lo mismo.

-¿Qué pensaron que te puso así?

-Pues que ya "lo hicimos" y que por eso somos tan "cariñosos".

-Oh- me quedé pensando un momento para escoger bien las palabras -y eso te molesta porque…

-No me molesta… me incomoda que piensen eso de nosotros.

Decidí no responderle la última línea, aunque le dijera que eso era "normal" entre las parejas hoy en día, Edward había sido criado por las costumbres de hace 80 años, para él no es normal el sexo antes del matrimonio.

--------

Charlie enloqueció cuando le comuniqué el resultado de la prueba por lo que me levantó el castigo; podía salir de nuevo sin toque de queda. Decidí ir a visitar a Edward, por supuesto, aunque no esperaba que pasara algo, una casa llena de vampiros no es el lugar ideal para tener un poco de intimidad…

--------

Cuando llegué Edward me abrió la puerta, al pasar traté de besarlo pero después de que nuestros labios rozaron se separó de mi sin decir más, el rechazo me puso nerviosa ¿Qué tanto le había pegado lo que escuchó en el estacionamiento? ¿Acabaría con nuestros encuentros súper cercanos? _Oh, no, por favor no…_

La sala de estar estaba vacía, Carlisle y Esme estaban de caza, Alice y Jasper habían ido a Port Angeles de compras, solo se encontraban Emmet y Rosalie pero esta última no se aparecería en donde yo estuviera y claro, Emmet estaría con ella. Por alguna razón no quiso subir a su cuarto, nos quedamos en la planta baja platicando de todo menos lo ocurrido esa tarde.

-¿Ya cenaste?- pregunto de repente.

-No, de hecho, tengo hambre.

- Tenemos comida ¿Quieres ver qué hay?

-Ok.

Fuimos a la lujosa y espaciosa cocina. Yo ya sabía donde quedaban las cosas y Edward accedió a que me preparara mi propia cena. Empecé a sacar todos los utensilios e ingredientes que usaría mientras él me observaba en silencio recargado en una de las lujosas gavetas; necesitaba un ingrediente que justamente estaba en la repisa donde estaba él, no quise molestarlo así que me estiré para poder alcanzar la puerta, estaba en eso cuando sentí su dedo frío acariciar la parte desnuda de mi vientre que dejó la blusa al levantarse cuando estiré los brazos. Me estremecí pero no hice más ni dije algo, la plática de esa tarde me había dejado un mal sabor de boca, no quería arruinar mi visita con mi lujuria mal correspondida. Al bajar me limité a darle un rápido beso en los labios.

Regresé a seguir preparando mi cena. Cortaba varias verduras en una tabla cuando se acercó a mí por la espalda, me sobresalté cuando acarició mi trasero, solté un pequeño bufido (no se me olvidaba que Rosalie y Emmet estaban en la casa) mientras él tomaba mis muñecas con sus manos y me quitaba el cuchillo, me besó el cuello con tanta pasión como _esa_ noche; yo pasé mis brazos detrás de mi espalda para tomar su cabello con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda acaricié lo que pude de su torso, ladeé mi cabeza a la misma dirección para dejar mi cuello totalmente descubierto. Sus manos recorrieron la parte delantera de mi cuerpo hasta que quedaron suspendidas, una en mi cadera y la otra en mis pechos, esta subió a la altura de mi clavícula, con la punta de los dedos buscó el borde de mi blusa y la jaló lentamente, besó la piel que dejó descubierta. Me volteó bruscamente para alzarme en brazos besándome intensamente, me apretó contra su cuerpo sosteniéndome con sus brazos bajo mi cadera.

-¿Sabes?- dijo deshaciendo el beso-… que piensen lo que quieran. No voy a renunciar a esto tan facilmente-. Me volvió a besar con la misma ferocidad.

* * *

* En México se dan la siguientes equivalencias: B=8, A-=9, A=10.

DIJE PRONTO Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO. ESPERO LO DISFRUTARAN COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIENDO.

**--**ES PROBABLE QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SEA EL ÚTIMO (SEGÚN MIS CUENTAS O AL MENOS QUE SE ME OCURRAN MÁS COSAS), SI SALE TODO COMO LO ESPERO LES TENDRÉ UNA SORPRESITA DE ESTE MISMO FIC.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! BESOS!


	6. VI

**VI**

Ahí estábamos de nuevo, en la cocina de mi casa repasando una y otra vez las clases de trigonometría de esa semana y, sorprendentemente, estaba poniendo atención. Pasar el examen anterior me había dado suficiente ánimo para poder concentrarme.

Charlie rondaba la cocina fingiendo buscar un refresco en el refrigerador pero con la vista fija en mi novio cuya silla estaba, a su consideración, demasiado cerca de la mía, a pesar de mi buen comportamiento las últimas semanas (además de nuestra discreción y sumo cuidado en nuestros encuentros íntimos) mi padre intuía algo. –Los padres saben- me dijo Edward una vez que tocamos el tema, bastó con eso para ponerme la piel chinita al pensar que mi padre supiera que su única hija tiene encuentros íntimos con el individuo al que le ponía mala cara cuando estaba al menos a un centímetro de mi. Al convencerse de que auténticamente estábamos estudiando regresó a la sala a seguir el partido de beisbol.

Edward me explicaba con paciencia (y sí que se requiere demasiada para que algo se me grabe de esa materia) mientras yo trataba de resolver algunos ejercicios en unas hojas ya muy garabateadas. Triángulos, números y ángulos revoloteaban en mi cabeza cuando un movimiento inesperado de mi tutor me sacó de mis cálculos: la palma de su mano se posó en mi muslo mientras las yemas de sus dedos lo recorrían suavemente. Su tacto hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera; un enjambre de mariposas rompió a volar sin control en mi estómago, tal fue el impacto que sentí, creí que vomitaría en cualquier momento _¡no lo arruines de esa asquerosa manera! _Traté de sofocar su nombre en mis labios pero resultó salir un gemido que provocó que mi piel se erizara mientras un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna hacía que mi cabeza se llenara de sangre, me mareé en un instante. No dejó que mi reacción acabara cuando pasó su brazo detrás de mi espalda y posó su mano en mi cadera haciendo que me acercara a él de un tirón, tuve que morderme los labios para no hacer mi respuesta natural siempre que hacía eso: soltar un fuerte gemido y, en otros casos, gritar.

Volteé mi cabeza, mis labios buscaron los suyos, cuando los encontré no tenía aliento pero eso no me impidió darle el mejor beso que mi debilitada fuerza me permitió, él me lo regresó con ganas.

-Tú sólo me provocas…- le dije cuando se separó de mi.

-Y tú a mí- me respondió. -¿En qué estábamos?

Después del acontecimiento en el estacionamiento todo ha sido un poco diferente. Nos hemos comportado como una parejas de novios normal; caminamos tomados de la mano, nos besamos en la cafetería, en el estacionamiento y cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos, en realidad cada vez que podemos. Al principio fue algo difícil, Edward se incomodaba por lo que escuchaba de parte de nuestros compañeros al vernos, yo tampoco me sentía muy cómoda siendo el centro de atención pero, por otra parte, me encantaba tenerlo cerca a toda hora. Él me confortaba diciendo que después de todo era una experiencia humana más, por primera vez no le discutí su empeño por querer darme ese tipo de rutinas. Después de un tiempo los demás se habían ido acostumbrando.

Por otra parte, en la intimidad también hemos cambiado un poco. Nuestros encuentros, que antes eran tímidos e inexpertos, ahora son tremendamente calientes… ¡Uy, ups!

Si alguien se pregunta por qué la gente hace tanto escándalo por el sexo es porque esa persona no lo ha experimentado, o no ha tenido buen sexo. Ahora ya lo entiendo. Es delicioso. Tener roces, caricias, incluso miradas sugerentes en los lugares menos esperados o más comunes es bastante excitante aunque, personalmente, me encantan los juegos bajo sábana.

Seguíamos trabajando en nuestra tarea, Edward todavía tenía su mano en mi pierna pero de pronto la quitó y se separó un poco de mi, Charlie entró a la habitación bastaste agitado puso mala cara al notar nuestra proximidad, tomó la chaqueta de su uniforme y se la puso rápidamente.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo seriamente a Edward–tengo que ir a la estación, reportaron un homicidio, no sé cuanto tiempo me lleve- concluyó dirigiéndose sólo a mi.

Se quedó parado en la cocina mientras Edward recogía sus libros, salimos de la casa escoltados por Charlie, mi novio se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un "te veo luego" antes de ascender a su Volvo, mi padre permaneció al lado de la patrulla pero no entró en ella hasta que vio que Edward se alejaba de la casa en su auto plateado.

Regresé a la casa un poco desilusionada por la interrupción de Charlie, estaba más a la defensiva que antes, definitivamente algo le preocupaba.

Levanté lentamente mis libros y cuadernos de la mesa de la cocina, no tenía ganas de seguir estudiando sola, mientras iba camino a la escalera para guardarlos en mi mochila sonó el timbre, me aproximé a la puerta cuidadosamente, me extrañó no escuchar el motor de un auto o las pisadas en el lodo, traté que no se me cayera lo que traía en las manos pero al abrir la puerta mi equilibrio no funcionó, Edward estaba parado enfrente de mi, con el cabello empapado, no necesitó invitación, pasó sin pronunciar palabra alguna, después de ayudarme a levantar los libros se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero.

-Voy por una toalla- le dije regresando a mi camino a la escalera, no obtuve algún comentario.

Cuando entré a mi habitación dejé los libros en mi escritorio sin cuidado y me volteé al armario para buscar una toalla limpia, en cuanto la encontré y pretendía regresar a la sala me llevé un susto al ver a Edward en la puerta, él se acercó despacio a mí, me quitó la toalla de las manos, pasó una de las suyas por mi cuello y la otra por mi cintura, me acercó a él con fuerza y me plantó un beso igual de fuerte mientras las gotas de lluvia de su cabello me empaparon el rostro.

-¿Qué haces?- jadeé cuando me separó de sus labios.

-Entrando a tu cuarto como cualquier novio humano- respondió tranquilamente y me volvió a besar mientras yo le rodeaba el torso con mis brazos y mi playera se empapaba con la suya, nos dirigimos a mi cama despacio, el beso se hacía más profundo mientras más nos acercábamos, al llegar al borde se separó de mí, me miró a los ojos.

–Siento el deseo de tenerte, tan fuerte como la primera vez que te vi- y diciendo esto nos tiró a la cama, nuestras manos se pasearon por nuestros cuerpos cariñosamente, sus labios pasaban de los míos a mi cuello y a mi pecho, me despojó de mi ropa lentamente, tuve que volver a agradecer mentalmente a Alice por el otro conjunto de ropa interior blanca que me obligó a aceptar, yo hice lo mismo con la suya cuando él hubo terminado, nuestros cuerpos quedaron desnudos y juntos por primera vez, me acarició despacio mientras yo hacía lo mismo, no me atrevía a decir algo, todo era demasiado perfecto como para arruinarlo con un comentario vergonzoso. Una de sus manos se separó de mí, lo que me hizo salir del éxtasis al que había entrado, luego sentí las sábanas de mi cama en mi piel desnuda, nos cubrió con estas y la tanda de besos y caricias regresó, y yo al éxtasis de su boca.

El momento había llegado, esa noche era _la noche_, no dudaba, nunca había dudado que con él era con quien quería estar.

-¿Segura?- me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la espalda y me besaba el cuello.

-Totalmente- jadeé cuando sentí su cadera acercarse a la mía.

Sus ojos refulgían a la luz de la luna llena como dos topacios, deslumbrándome, me perdí en ellos cuando se clavaron fijamente en los míos, su mano ahora acariciaba mi vientre tiernamente, bajó los dedos buscando el lugar donde nos uniríamos carnalmente, mi boca dio paso a todo mi aliento al abrirse instintivamente cuando lo encontró, nunca me quitó los ojos de encima, él hizo una mueca que nunca antes le había visto pero que me excitó más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó suavemente.

-Sí- le contesté con lo poco que me quedaba de aire.

Entonces pasó, su cuerpo se hizo camino en mi cuerpo, sentí su pecho acelerarse contra el mío, esa sensación es indescriptible; su jadeo creció al ritmo que sus caderas me envestían haciendo que el mío se amortiguara, mis manos se enterraban en su espalda y las suyas pasaban en todo mi cuerpo

El placer carnal que se produjo en mí no se puede compara con alguna otra experiencia, el placer visual por ver la cara de Edward así como sentir su cuerpo aumentó mi excitación.

Amo a Edward. Lo amo con todo mí ser, como no amo y como sé que nunca amaré a nadie más. Las palabras no son suficientes para expresar todo lo que siento por él, todo lo que me hace sentir. La eternidad no será suficiente para descubrirlo pero sí para disfrutarlo.

Cuando nos separamos mis sentidos se quedaron impregnados de él, como siempre, pero cientos, no… miles, no… millones de veces más -¿Acaso hay cantidad equivalente para comparar lo que sientes cuando, bueno… acabas de hacer el amor?-

Mi boca estaba inundada con su saliva, con su exquisito sabor al que me hice adicta, dulce; al igual que su aroma, del que se ha impregnado en mi piel, su aliento ha llenado mis pulmones, ahora soy completamente de él. Mis ojos han visto su perfección desnuda, cada línea de su cuerpo, cada gesto de placer y felicidad.

Estaba completamente bañada en sudor, las sábanas de la cama se me adherían marcando cada curva de mí cuerpo, Edward también se dio cuenta de esto pues me acarició encima de la tela y me estrujó a su cuerpo apasionadamente, como si fuera el primer y último abrazo, me estremecí en su pecho desnudo, frío al tacto pero por un momento pensé que comenzaría a arder cuando sentí su rápida respiración en mi mejilla. Enganchó los dedos de su mano izquierda en mi cabello enredado y húmedo de sudor mientras la derecha la paseó despacio desde mi espalda hasta mi cadera, la bajó por mi muslo izquierdo haciendo que esta pierna se sujetara en su cadera. Mi cabeza se acomodó en su cuello, pasé mis brazos por su torso para asegurarme que ese sueño no se fuera en toda la noche, y si yo pudiera, nunca. Lo besé en el pecho, él me lo regresó en la coronilla. Así pasamos la noche, como pasaremos la eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
